Vehículo
by Cristy Nohara
Summary: Naruto se ha comprado un nuevo vehículo con el que recogería a su hermosa novia. Pero Sakura ni se imaginaba que fuese algo muy diferente a lo que creia que era.


**VEHÍCULO**

-¡Te lo aseguro Sakura-chan, es increíble, tendrías que verlo para creerlo!.-Exclamó Naruto al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Naruto, me dijiste que no podías permitirte uno.¿De dónde sacaste él dinero para comprártelo?.

-Eso no importa Sakura-chan,lo importante es que ahora puedo venir a recogerte después de que termines tus prácticas.

Sakura sonrió.-Bueno, esta bien.¿Puedes venir a recogerme mañana?.

-¡No hace falta que preguntes!, ¡te recogeré todos los días,así no tendrás que volver sola a casa!.

-Pero salgo muy tarde Naruto, no quiero molestarte.

-No es ninguna molestia de veras. Eres mi novia así que es mi deber.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Si,hasta mañana Sakura-chan. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti,baka.-Escuchó una pequeña carcajada al otro lado de la día y ella también soltó una pequeña para luego colgar la llamada con una sonrisa en los labios.

 _Al día siguiente en el Hospital:_

Después de un día de trabajo muy agetreado en él hospital, con una bonita sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, Sakura aguardaba impaciente la llegada de su novio rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Y esa sonrisa frentona?.-Pregunto curiosa Ino al lado de su mejor amiga de cabello rosado.

-No estoy sonriendo cerda.-negó divertida-Solo estoy contenta.

-Ya veo, lo he notado nada más verte llegar. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué razón?.

-Bueno…-un poco avergonzada esquivó la mirada pasando un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja.-Es Naruto.

-Debí suponerlo. ¿Pero qué haces aquí parada, no solías coger un taxi?.

-Es que Naruto vendrá a recogerme.-Respondió a la duda de su amiga, un poco avergonzada.

Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego sonrió traviesa.

-Vaya, que lo vuestro se pone cada vez más serio.-Sakura asintió-Hasta se ha comprado un coche solo para venir a recogerte. Supongo que tienes suerte frentona.

-No digas eso.A demás le insistí en que no hacía falta, pero ya sabes como es Naruto de testarudo.

-Je, me lo imagino. ¿Te importa que le pida que me deje en mi casa también?.

-¡Claro!,estoy segura de que nos podrá llevar a las dos.

-Gracias.-Dijo Ino contenta.-¿Y ya lo viste?-Sakura la miró confundida.-El coche,quiero decir.

-Ahh…pues no,todavía no lo ví. Pero Naruto me dijo que era bonito y muy rá paro de imaginarme como puede ser.

-Supongo que será un todo terreno, o quizás un Ferrari naranja.

-No vayas tan lejos creo que pueda permitirse algo así, al menos no por ahora.

Unos minutos después, mientras las dos amigas seguían charlando sobre sus asuntos, unos gritos lejanos y el sonido de una campanilla llamó la atención de las dos jóvenes. Curiosas y confundidas,miraron por todas partes para ver de donde venía aquellos sonidos que poco a poco se hacían más audibles.

-¿Oyes eso?.-Preguntó Ino.

-Si.-Contestó Sakura.

Se escucharon unos jadeos y pocos segundos después un rubio con el cabello desordenado, jadeante y con rastros de su sudor en su rostro paró de manera abrupta su vehículo frente a las dos mujeres.

Ino y Sakura se quedaron literalmente de piedra al verle.

Naruto,sin ser consciente del estado de las dos jóvenes, se bajó del vehículo soltando un suspiro cansino.

-¡Uff!.¡Que difícil es dattebayo!, no sabia que el hospital estuviese tan lejos.

Sakura miro aleatoriamente a su novio y al vehículo de este.

-Ehh,Sakura-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?.-Preguntó Naruto confundido.

Sakura no dijo nada, seguía de piedra. Pero Ino no,y la rubia estalló en carcajadas dejando a un Naruto confundido por su actitud y una Sakura molesta y avergonzada.

-¡Sabes,creo que mejor voy a pillar un taxi por allí, no creo que ninguna de las dos llegemos en eso!.-Señaló el vehículo controlando su risa.

-¡Argh!,¡Callate cerda!.-Gruño entre molesta y avergonzada la pelirosa.

Naruto seguía quieto sin entender nada.

-Lo que tu digas frentona, nos vemos mañana.

La rubia se fue entre carcajadas dejando a solas a un rubio confundido y una pelirosa molesta.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ino?.-Preguntó el rubio a su novia pero esta no le contestó y la miró extrañado.-¿Sakura-chan…?

-¡¿Qué le pasa a Ino?!,¡lo que deberías preguntarte es qué te pasa a ti pedazo de idiota.-Gruño molesta Sakura.

Naruto se asustó por la repentina cólera de su novia, vino a recogerla como le había prometido así que no entendía por qué se enfadaba con él ahora.

-P-pero…si no hice nada malo como te prometí que lo haría.

-Si,¡pero no me dijiste que sería en bici,idiota!.Tu me dijiste que te compraste un coche.¿De dónde sacas esa estúpida bicicleta?.

-Pero Sakura-chan, yo no te dije que me compré un coche, te dije que me compré un vehículo.-Explicó Naruto un poco divertido.

-¡¿Acaso te parece divertido?!.-Preguntó indignada.-Acabas de avergonzarme frente a Ino y me has mentido, eres un idiota Naruto.

El rubio dejó de reírse cuando su novia empezó de caminar sola.

-¡Espera Sakura-chan!.-Trato de alcanzarla y la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

-¡Sueltame Naruto!, ¡Eres un idiota mentiroso!.

-Primero, no pienso soltarte. Y segundo, no soy un mentiroso, yo no te hable sobre ningún coche.-Dijo un poco serio el Uzumaki.-Tu misma lo supusiste.

-¿Y cómo crees que no lo supondría?.-Demandó un poco más calmada-Tenías que habérmelo dicho, por tu culpa me hice ilusiones.-Hizo un gracioso punchero, Naruto divertido por su cambio de actitud (ya que siempre cambia de actitud)acarició con suavidad su mejilla para luego darla un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Lo siento,no era mi intención.-Se disculpó.

Sakura negó y dejo hacer aceptando los mimos de su novio.-No pasa nada, pero que sepas que sigo enfadada y que me debes una.-Le dio golpecitos con su dedo índice en el pecho.

Naruto sonrió.-Esta bien,te lo compensaré.-Le dio otro beso.

-Más te vale.

••••FIN••••

¡Hola a todos!

Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado este one-shot. Me disculpó por las faltas ortográficas y leemos otro día.


End file.
